Perfect KaiHun TaoHun Oneshoot
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Kai Sehun dan Tao sudah bersahabat 13 th lamanya. Sehun mulai mencintai Tao, tapi Kai tidak menyukainya. Sampai akhirnya Tao harus rela memberikan mata dan ginjalnya untuk kedua sahabatnya... Tao butuh sesuatu yang bernama, "KESEMPURNAAN" BL, Friendship, Angst, hah, pokoknya gitu(?) REVIEW, KALO GA GUA BAKAL TUSUK PAKE LIDI(?)


Title: **Perfect **

Author: **Mr. Regal Hunter**

Genre: Angst Romance Friendship/ PG +15/ **JonginHun/ZitaoHun**

Cast:

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Kim Jong In**

- Other cast from SM ent.

Summary: _"Kita harus berjanji, kita akan menjaga Sehun untuk selamanya…."_

a/n: mungkin kalo baca ini hampir mirip sama film yang judulnya 'Heart' emang, gue terinspirasi, tapi gue jamin, setiap ff yang gue buat bakalan gue usahain 100% ga jiplak, mungkin secara basic emang gue udah suka tentang idenya. Gue pikir cukup, jadi, enjoy, review.. sangat dibutuhkan…

**[Typos, kurang mudah dipahami, hanya FIKTIF, mohon dimaklumi..]**

XXX

Suatu hari yang cerah, di penghujung musim semi tahun ini. Terlihat 3 anak kecil bergandengan tangan berjalan menyeberangi zebra cross yang luas. Setiap orang gemas melihat tingkah mereka. Tiga malaikat kecil ini baru saja kembali dari taman yang sekaligus menjadi tempat mereka menimba ilmu dini.

Pertama, dialah anak yang memiliki selisih usia paling jauh di antara lainnya. Dia memiliki jiwa yang pemberani, berfikir tenang, dan selalu optimis. Walaupun ia hanya di karuniai 1 ginjal, semangat hidupnya tetap membara. Cita-citanya menjadi fotografer –seperti ayahandanya yang sudah meninggal 3 bulan lalu- ingin ia raih.

Kedua, anak ini manis. Ia paling muda, kulitnya putih susu lembut layaknya masih bayi. Ia akan selalu tertawa ketika melihat kupu-kupu. Dibalik senyum manis itu, tersimpan rahasia. Sama seperti dia –anak yang pertama kali aku ceritakan-, ia mengalami penurunan fungsi ginjal. Bukan gagal ginjal. Sampai saat ini 1 ginjalnya telah terbuang sia-sia. Dokter memvonis, ia tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi semoga saja….

Terakhir. Si keras kepala, anak ini mempunyai mental kuat, dialah anak paling sempurna di antara yang lainnya. Hh.. dia memang sudah seperti itu. Latar belakang keluarganya hancur lebur. Tapi, itu tidak membuatnya putus asa. Ia ingin menjadi anak baik untuk sang ibu.

_'Bruk…'_ si kecil manis terjatuh tiba-tiba.

"Aduh…" ucapnya sambil meringis. "Kamu ini bagaimana Zitao, harusnya kamu menggandengya dengan erat…" bentak si keras kepala sambil membantu malaikat kecil itu berdiri. Anak kecil itu menghela nafas, "Lihatlah tali sepatumu, Jongin. Itu yang membuatnya terjatuh.." si keras kepala menundukkan kepalanya menatap sepatu birunya yang terlepas talinya.

"Huh… hmm, maaf ya Sehun, kamua terjatuh karena tali sepatuku…" sesalnya menatap 2 anak kecil di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin…" katanya sambil memamerkan senyuman. "Sehun, lihat, kupu-kupu.." tunjuk Zitao pada kupu-kupu biru muda yang terbang melewati mereka. Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumannya, "Kejarlah…" kata Zitao. Sehun menunduk, ia takut melihat ekspresi apa yang akan ditampakan Jongin.

"Sudah, kejarlah…" Kedua mata Sehun berbinar mendengar kalimat yang Jongin ucapkan. Sehun segera melepas tautan jemari mereka, dan berlari mengejar kupu-kupu itu. Zitao melamun melihat punggung Sehun yang kian menjauh.

"Heh, Zitao.." panggil Jongin menarik tas panda kecil Zitao. "Hmm?" Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin.

"Kita harus berjanji…"

"Berjanji?" Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Kita harus berjanji, kita akan menjaga Sehun untuk selamanya…." Tao tersenyum kecil. "Aku janji…."

"Aku juga berjanji…"

XXX

Waktu cepat berlalu. Mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja pada umumnya. Mereka selalu bersama, hingga detik ini. Hingga menjadi mahasiswa, entah sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut. Tao sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun menuju keluar kampus. Hari ini sangat panas, mereka berjalan terus tanpa menyadari sedaritadi Jongin berada di belakang mereka.

"Kau mau ice cream?" tawar Tao sambil melewati kedai ice cream yang berjar beberapa meter dari kampus. Sehun mengangguk kecil, mereka lalu memesan 2 cone ice cream coklat vanilla.

"Terima kasih.." kata Sehun menerima pemberian Tao. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun hanya mengamati ice cream itu, memutarnya sejenak, "Hah.." helaan nafas ia hembuskan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao mulai berjalan. Sehun mengikutinya, "Apa aku ditakdirkan seperti ini?"

Tao menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di tepi jembatan, perlahan, Tao menggerakkan kakinya agar bisa duduk di pagar besi itu, sementara Sehun hanya menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku benci membahas tentang itu lagi.." ucap Tao membuang ice cream yang masih utuh itu.

"Kau marah?" Tao menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka jika kau mengungkit tentang itu…" Sehun menundukkan kepala, "Maaf…" katanya lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf…"

Hening. Tao dan Sehun saling bungkam. Hanya suara gesekan pohon bambu Jepang dan cemara yang terdengar, serta derasnya air yang mengalir di bawah jembatan.

"Sehun.." panggil Tao. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau tahu, dulu, aku dan Jongin saling berjanji…" kajauhan, Kai sangat membenci melihat Tao dan Sehun hanya berdua, bersenang-senang tanpa dia. Tangannya mengepal perlahan.

"Janji?" Tao tersenyum, ia melompat dan menyandarkan punggungnya di samping Sehun. "Ya, berjanji, bahwa kami akan menjaga Sehun untuk selamanya…" Sehun kembali memutar ice cream yang perlahan meleleh itu.

"Omong kosong.." Tao terkekeh. Ia menatap langit, "Ini serius, aku dan Jongin tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…" ucapnya. Perlahan kepala Sehun bersandar di bahu Tao, Sehun merasakan kenyamanan saat ia bersama Tao. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Tao. Baiklah, pada intinya, Sehun mencintai Tao.

"…." Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Dan.." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Tao meraih telapak tangan kiri Sehun, menempelkannya di sisi kanan perutnya. "Aku akan memberimu apapun, bahkan untuk ginjal ini…" katanya tersenyum tulus. Sehun tidak bisa menahannya, saat ini, ia hanya ingin memeluk Tao. Dan dia melakukannya.

"Sampai kapan momen ini akan berlangsung?" tanya Jongin dingin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mereka. Sontak Sehun melepas pelukannya, Jongin merebut ice cream itu dan membuangnya. "Tao, kau lupa jika Sehun sedang sakit?" Tao diam.

"Jongin, Tao hanya memberiku ice cream, apa salahnya?" tanya Sehun merujuk penjelasan.

"Itu tidak baik untuk ginjalmu…" jelas Jongin sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Ayo pulang, kakakmu pasti sudah menunggu…" ajaknya –hmm, lebih tepatnya dengan nada paksaan-.

"Tapi, Tao.." elak Sehun menatap Tao. Tao tersenyum kecil, "Jongin benar, Kris sudah menunggumu…"

"Kau dengar? Ayo pulang. Dan kau, Tao.. aku harap kau ingat janji kita.." Jongin menunjuk Tao.

"Pasti, Jongin, aku tidak akan melupakannya…" Jongin meninggalkan Tao begitu saja. Hatinya terasa sesak melihat dua orang itu. Tao menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Tuhan, walau aku tidak sempurna. Aku mohon, sempurnakanlah aku di mata Sehun… aku akan mencoba menjadi sempurna…" katanya sambil menatap langit yang telah berubah menjadi keabu-abuan.

**|Skip Time|**

"Bagimana grafiknya?" sorang lelaki tengah mengamati kertas bergambar grafik berwarna biru dan merah di ruang tamu. Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menggeleng lesu, "Kondisinya menurun drastis sejak 4 bulan terakhir, Kris." Lelaki bernama Kris tadi mengela nafas kekecewaan.

"Aku takut, Kris. Aku takut jika Sehun.." Kris memeluk kekasihnya. "Ssh.. lakukan sebisamu Lay.." Kris mendengar putaran knop pintu. Ia segera melepas pelukannya, Lay menutup buku grafik itu dan menyimpannya di tas.

"Aku pulang…" Sehun berjalan lemas ke arah mereka berdua. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Kris mencoba tetap tersenyum. Laypun demikian.

"Hah, membosankan, Jongin melarangku memakan ice cream dari Tao.."

"Haha, dasar kalian, tetap saja begitu…" Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau mandi.." Sehun mengangguk di antara wajah pucatnya. Dia berlalu dari ruang tamu, Kris kembali termenung. Tiba-tiba Lay menggenggam tangan Kris, "Kris, aku akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Sehun, sebelum bakteri itu menggerogoti ginjalnya.." Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Aku percaya.."

XXX

"Ugh.." erang Sehun memegangi perut bagian bawahnya. "Sehun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya teman satu kelasnya, Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum miris, "Ti..tidak.."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ini hanya maag.." bohongnya sambil berlari kecil keluar kamar mandi pria. Ia menuju unit kesehatan kampusnya untuk beristirahat. Sehun awalnya tidak mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyerang ginjalnya. Ia juga tidak tahu jika ginjalnya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Baru, saat ia berusia 16 tahun, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Kris dengan panic membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan ternyata, Sehun harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Sejak itu juga Sehun menyadari jika ia memang tidak sempurna, dan ia berfikir, hidupnya hanya untuk menunggu sebuah kematian. Ia meremas selimut putih dimana ia tiduri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang menjalar sampai di kepala.

'Kapan ini akan berakhir, Tuhan..' rintihnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, kedua mata itu saling bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain dengan intens, Jongin sengaja mengajak Tao untuk berbicara empat mata di jembatan waktu lalu. Tao melepas kamera classic yang bertengger di lehernya, menutup lensanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao tetap tenang.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang, Sehun." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tao diam mendengarkan.

"Kita sudah hampir 13 tahun bersama.." tiba-tiba Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Lalu?"

"Dan aku rasa aku memang sebaiknya menjaga Sehun…" Tao menyatukan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kita memang sudah berjanji akan menjaganya bukan?" Jongin menggeleng. "Maksudku, hanya aku..hanya a-ku.." Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya kau? Tanpa aku?"

"Tao, aku mencintai Sehun…" Tao terkejut mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Nafasnya berhenti beberapa saat. "Kau ingin aku menjauh dari Sehun?"

"Tidak. Tapi, mulai saat ini biarkan aku yang menjaga Sehun…" Jongin berkemas menggendong tasnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Jongin memasang earphone hitamnya. "Tapi, kenapa? Kita sudah bersahabat…" Tao meminta penjelasan Jongin.

"Hh.. aku bahkan lebih sempurna darimu Tao…" dengan enteng Jongin berkata. Ia memutar badannya meninggalkan Tao yang membatu.

'Tuhan, apa aku memang tidak sesempurna Jongin? Apa Jongin memang pantas untuk Sehun? Apa aku selemah itu? Dan.. apa memang aku ditakdirkan seperti ini?' Tao hanya ingin penjelasan.

**|Skip Time|**

"Kris.." panggil Lay sambil mengambil berkas dari rak berisi arsip-arsip penyakit dalam. Lay menghampiri Kris yang duduk di kursi pasien, senyum manisnya mulai tampak.

"Iya?" wajah Kris masih belum bersemangat. "Sehun masih bisa sembuh…" mendengar itu, Kris menjadi tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita harus mencangkok ginjalnya.." Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi, ini bukan gagal ginjal.." sanggahnya.

Lay tetap tersenyum, "Memang, tapi, gejala yang di alami Sehun hampir sama dengan gagal ginjal, yaitu penurunan fungsi ginjal. Jadi targetnya, kita ganti salah satu ginjalnya yang sudah kronis itu, mencangkoknya..dan.." Kris menyela perkataan Lay.

"Berapa prosentase keberhasilannya?" Lay mulai berfikir. "64%..." rasa sesak di dadanya mulai melega. Raut wajah Lay kembali serius, "Kita harus mencari ginjal yang cocok dengannya…" Kris ingin sekali mendonorkan salah satu ginjalnya, tapi, Kris sadar, ginjalnya tidak akan cocok, karena, Sehun bukan anggota kandung keluarganya.

"Aku akan berusaha.. demi Sehun.."

Seorang lelaki berdiri di balik pintu besar itu. Mendengarkan baik-baik pembicaraan Kris dan Lay. Tangannya tidak tahan ingin menyentuh knop pintu dan membukanya. "Hah.." helaan nafasnya terasa berat. Dengan keyakinan yang tidak seberapa, ia membuka pintu itu.

"Ada yang bisa..eh? Zitao?" Kedua pasang mata itu menatap heran ke arah Tao yang menunduk menatap lantai putih Rumah Sakit. "Ada apa Tao?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Tao mulai mendekat lagi. "Aku ingin mendonorkan ginjalku…" katanya. Kris dan Lay terkejut, tiba-tiba Tao dengan senang hati menawarkan ginjalnya. "Tapi, kau hanya mempunyai 1 ginjal, tanpa ginjal manusia akan…" Tao menatap Lay dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lakukan saja! Aku ingin Sehun sembuh!" bentaknya. Kedua tangannya nampak bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Kris bangkit, "Kau jangan seenaknya mendonorkan ginjalmu, pikirkan hidupmu Tao.."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya.. aku hanya ingin Sehun sembuh, sudah cukup dia menderita.."

"Tapi kau juga menderita!" kata Kris dengan nada tinggi, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, Lay menengahi, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjalani tes tertentu…" Kris memandang Lay tidak percaya.

"Lay, tapi.." sanggahnya.

"Jika prosentase ginjalnya tidak melebihi 50%, berarti, kau tidak perlu mendonorkan ginjalmu.." kata Lay menunjuk Tao dengan jemarinya. Tao mengangguk yakin, "Pasti cocok.." katanya penuh keyakinan. "Besok, kembalilah…" kata Lay.

Tao mengangguk kecil dan segera melangkah keluar, jalannya begitu cepat.

_'Mungkin ini jalan yang tepat….'_

Tao menyendiri di kamarnya. Ia menyalakan lampu belajarnya. Merenung sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin.

"Sehun.. aku.." ia mulai menulis sesuatu.

oxXXxo

Tao dengan cemas menanti jarum jam untuk menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Ia selalu melihat jam bundar di atas white board, berkali-kali. Hari ini Sehun harus di ruang kesehatan, kondisinya makin melemah sejak 3 hari lalu. Beberapa jam tadi, ia sempat batuk darah dengan cairan berwarna coklat kekuningan yang kental. Perasaan Tao makin kacau saat ia kembali menatap Jongin hanya bercanda dengan teman bangku belakangnya. Apa dia tidak merasa cemas? Itu pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Tao.

Kelas sudah selesai.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Tao berdering. Ia sengaja tidak mengaktifkan profile silentnya. Ia segera berlari menuju toilet.

"Halo Lay-ge?"

_"Sulit dipercaya Tao.."_ Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudnya?"

_"Prosentase kecocokan ginjalmu 71 %..."_ senyum Tao mengembang mendengar penjelasan Lay di seberang sana.

"Kapan aku bisa operasi?" tanyanya to the point.

_"Tidak secepat itu, kita harus menunggu kondisi Sehun stabil… untuk kali ini, Sehun harus di rawat di Rumah Sakit…"_ Tao terdiam.

"Begitu… hmm.." katanya singkat. Dengan cepat panggilan itu ditutup, Tao kembali menghela nafas. Tanpa membuang waktu, Tao berlalu dari toilet menuju unit kesehatan. Di sana, ia melihat Sehun yang merenung menatap jendela ber-frame putih itu. Tao ikut menatap luasnya langit berwarna abu-abu kehitaman.

"Badai akan datang…" kata Sehun menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sana. Tao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan berbau obat menyengat tersebut. "Secepat badai datang, secepat itu juga, badai pasti menghilang.."

Sehun memandang Tao dengan sayu, wajah pucatnya makin menjadi ketika ia tersenyum. "Sehun, percayalah, kau akan sembuh, sebentar lagi…" katanya sambil mengusap rambut Sehun lembut. Perasaan sedih mulai muncul lagi dibenak Tao, bagaimanapun, Tao harus siap untuk meninggalkan Sehun selamanya. Maksudku, untuk selamanya.

"Tidak usah menghiburku…" Tao memaksakan senyumnya. Setidaknya itulah senyum terakhirnya untuk Sehun.

"Yakinlah kau akan sembuh.."

"Tapi…" Tao tidak menunggu sahutan Sehun. Dengan cepat ia membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Sangat lembut, bahkan bibir Sehun terasa kaku dan dingin. Dengan lumatan yang lembut, ia dapat menaklukannya. Di sisi lain, ia sangat berat untuk melakukan ini. Hanya dua kata yang menjadikannya berfikir sejauh ini, Demi Sehun.

"Maaf…" ucap Tao menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun mendekati Tao. Sehun segera memeluk Tao, menenggelamkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih.." kata Tao lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sehun…" lirihnya tepat di telinga Sehun.

**|Skip Time|**

Keheningan mulai menjalar di dalam mobil hitam milik Jongin. Sehun benar, badai melanda dengan kacepatan waktu singkat. Sehu menggengam boneka panda yang diberikan Tao tadi. Jongin menatap malas ke arah boneka panda itu.

"Dari Tao?" Sehun mengangguk singkat.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" Kai memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Dan kenapa kau selalu melarangku untuk menerima semua pemberian dari Tao?" nada Sehun mulai meninggi. Jongin memukul stir mobil geram.

"Tao itu lemah! Aku tidak suka kau dengannya!"

"Tidak suka?! Kau pikir siapa kau ini!?" Sehun semakin membentak Jongin. Jongin memacu mobilnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"TAO ITU TIDAK SEMPURNA!" mendengar itu, kedua mata Sehun memanas. Amarahnya memuncak, begitupun Kai.

"Apa kau pikir kau sempurna? Tao lebih sempurna darimu…"

"Cukup Oh Se Hoon.." tiba-tiba mobil Jongin kehilangan kendali. Jongin berusaha menyeimbangkannya, tapi jalanan yang licin menggesek ban mobilnya. Mobil hitam itu berputar 360 derajat searah jarum jam.

**_'BRAAAKKK!'_** sesuatu terjadi.

oxXXxo

Suara ambulance menggema di luar Rumah Sakit. Bersamaan dengan itu, lagkah kedua pria ini semakin cepat melewati koridor untuk menuju ruang UGD. Jongin dan Sehun ditemukan bersimbah darah di jalan setapak. Mobil Jongin menabrak sebuah mobil lainnya. Insiden itu membuat Kris dan Tao bersenam jantung.

"Jongin.." desis Kris menahan amarahnya. Mereka menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berharap Sehun akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai operasi itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Lay keluar dengan sedikit bercak darah di jasnya. "Bagaiman Lay?" tanya Kris.

"Ini darurat, Sehun bagaimanapun ia harus melakukan operasi pencangkokan itu saat ini." Jelasnya.

"Aku siap.." kata Tao mendekati Kris dan Lay. "Jongin, kornea matanya parah, kemungkinan ia akan mengalami kebutaan…" mendengar itu, hati Tao mulai tergerak. Tao memegang tangan Lay, "Berikan mata ini untuk Jongin…" Lay dan Kris kembali terkejut.

"Aku mohon, aku ingin berguna bagi Jongin dan Sehun…"

"Untuk sahabatku…" setetes airmata mengalir di pipi Lay. Dan dengan cepat ia mengusapnya kasar, "Kau tahu, Tao, kau adalah manusia paling sempurna di antara mereka berdua…" kata Lay tersenyum tulus.

Kris merengkuh tubuh Tao dan memeluknya erat, "Terima kasih…Tao, terima kasih…" Kris kehilangan kata-kata. Ia terlalu bahagia.

_'Tuhan, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Jika ini memang jalan yang terbaik. Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya demi kedua sahabatku.. bahagiakan mereka, walau tanpa aku.. aku rela memberikan apa saja, hanya demi mereka… semoga operasi kali ini lancar, Tuhan… amien..' _

Itulah do'a Tao sebelum menutup kedua matanya di ruang operasi.

oxXXxo

Makam basah itu masih di huni 2 orang. Sehun dan Jongin masih berdiri tegap menatap batu nisan salib yang bertuliskan nama sahabat mereka. Operasi berjalan lancar, walau sempat mengalami kendala kekurangan darah, tapi itu dapat teratasi.

Sehun dan Jongin saling bungkam.

Sampai akhirnya, Jongin mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat, yang mana Lay berikan padanya beberapa menit lalu. Jongin ingin Sehun membacanya. Ia hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

Sehun membuka lipatan kertas putih itu..

_[Sehun, aku.. aku minta maaf ya.. pertama, aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatmu tersinggung atau apa… aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku lemah.. tidak sepantasnya, aku menjadi sahabat kalian… maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya ingin berguna bagimu, jadi, semoga ginjalku ini bisa membuatmu tetap hidup…. Jangan lupakan aku ya… Kejarlah kupu-kupu sampai kau mendapatkanya…_

_Untuk Jongin, maaf aku sudah mengingkari janji kita.. aku memang tidak sempurna Jongin.. hehe… _

_Satu lagi, Sehun, walaupun aku sudah tidak berada di sisimu, aku tetap mencintaimu.. Jongin, jaga Sehun baik-baik… kalian akan menjadi sahabat terbaikku selamanya…_

_Huang Zi Tao…]_

"Kau lihat Jongin, Tao memang lebih sempurna dari kita.." Sehun berkata dengan diselingi isakan. Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun, mendekapnya, agar Sehun merasa tenang.

"Seharusnya aku tidak sekasar itu.." sesalnya. Sehun mulai menitikkan airmata. "Jangan menangis, Tao akan sedih…" katanya sambil mengusap airmata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku berjanji, akan menjaga pemberian terakhir Tao ini dengan baik.." tekad Sehun sambil memegang perutnya. Kai mengangguk, "Kau boleh menganggapku Tao, dengan mata ini..aku bisa menjagamu, Sehun…"

"Tao, kami tidak akan meniggalkanmu, mengacuhkanmu, ataupun melupakanmu…"

**=END=**

**Capek –"**

**Sori kalo feelnya ga dapet. Reviewnya di tunggu… ^^**


End file.
